


Dean and Cas and Third-wheel Sam

by ReturnFrom_86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnFrom_86/pseuds/ReturnFrom_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Dean and Cas perspective of my fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1126261">Sam and Crowley make a bet</a></p>
<p>Dean and Cas have to put up with some of Sam's antics to get them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Cas and Third-wheel Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to AngelsAreMyFriends, for the idea and the love :)

"That doesn't sound a lot like torture, Sammy, you're losing your touch", Dean hollered down to the dungeon where his brother was supposed to be interrogating Crowley. 

"Ow", came the petulant reply. Dean got ready to storm down into the dungeon and smack the snark out of the King of hell, but at that moment Cas stumbled past him carrying a large pile of heavily bound books.

"That's more like it", Dean shouted back, then left to follow Cas into the study. He tried to stifle a giggle at the tuft of dark, dusty hair which was all that could be seen of Castiel over the pile of books in his arms. 

"Are you laughing Dean?"

"What? No!"

The little quiver in his voice gave him away, and even through the ancient books, Dean could _see_ Castiel's eyebrow raised in disapproval. Which of course made him want to laugh even more.

"You know these books are very heavy. And I'm not as strong as I used to be, " Castiel said.

"Oh, yeah, right, um sorry Cas", Dean said taking some of the top books which revealed the eyebrow Dean had imagined, and a smirk as well, which Dean replied to with a goofy smile.

The books in their arms got heavier and a new, thick layer of dust settled on them in the time it took for the two men to drag their eyes away from each other.

"Where do you want these books Cas?" Dean asked as he cast his eyes over the many other volumes which littered nearly every surface of the study.

"Those ones are all about the ancient dialects of the southern hemispheres, so they go over there by the cabinet."

Cas pointed to a dark wood cabinet which seemed to tremble under the weight of the books which were already piled precariously on it. Dean looked at the cabinet, it looked back, with a pained expression of helplessness. Dean took pity on the poor thing and laid the books on the floor beside it.

"You mean to say Cas, you've got a system going on here?"

Cas closed his eyes and let out a long, tired sigh.

"Yes Dean I do," Cas said, his voice heavy with irritation. "These ones on the central table are studies into celestial languages there's more through in storage to take through though. And the ones over by the dead plant are all to with research into- oh, it doesn't matter. But yes I have a system. "

Dean had been staring blankly at Cas, not listening at all to the words, they meant nothing to him, but just letting Castiel's voice wash over him. It felt good to hear some proper human emotion in that low voice, even if the emotion was annoyance.

"Dean… are you ok?"

Cas turned his head to the side in the peculiar way of his and squinted his eyes at Dean who continued to just stare at the man with a slightly whimsical look on his face.

Dean shook his head slightly, pulling his mind back from the day dream it had wandered away to, "Yeah Cas, you know I just don't get any of this book stuff. I'm not even as smart as Sammy, I'm never gonna be as smart as you."

Dean tried to keep his tone light but the smile he'd fixed to his face strained his cheeks as he tried but failed to make it reach his eyes.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Dean. You are a very smart man and you shouldn't measure your intelligence against other people. Especially not me, I've done some very, very stupid things."

"Hell no, we are not having a stupid-off Cas," Dean chuckled sheepishly to brush off the compliment Cas had paid him, but his mind clung to it.

Cas's brow furrowed slightly as the meaning of Dean's words went over his head, but the genuine smile on Dean's face was all he needed to smile back.

They caught each other's gaze again and lost themselves in warm, smiling eyes.

"Hey, you two getting on fine?" Sam said as he walked into the study rubbing his hands together as if he'd just touched something disgusting.

It was like a trance had been broken as both the men's eyes instantly fell to the floor and the room got decidedly more awkward. But neither Dean nor Cas were sure why they were embarrassed at Sam interrupting their friendly session of gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Sam looked at the blushing men with a big grin on his face.

  


#### 10 days left

"Mornin' Cas", Dean said, handing the man a steaming mug of coffee which Cas took gratefully. Cas settled into the chair opposite Dean at the kitchen table with his hands wrapped snuggly around his mug of coffee.

"Still no Sam for breakfast?"

"Nope, I think the guy's added another state to his morning jog route. It can't be healthy for him, that much running."

"I think it makes him feel better, but I agree with you, I can't see the point of being so excessive with it."

"Damn straight."

They fell into a comfortable silence, Cas sipped carefully at the coffee Dean had prepared for him just the way he liked it, and Dean sipped at his own almost finished coffee. Cas noticed a pile of food by the side of the cooker and arched an eyebrow at it.

"Um… Dean?"

Dean noticed what Cas was asking about and dipped his head a little to hide the slight blush that touched his cheeks.

"I found some sausages and bacon in the freezer, I guess Sam must have bought them at some point when he ate actual proper food cos I didn't… thought I'd uh cook us a proper breakfast. Y'know because Sam's doing his health kick thing, I wanted something fried to a crisp and dripping with goodness. Stupid idea, you probably like the healthy eating, hang on I'll get you your cereal."

Dean stood up, but so did Cas who put his hand out to rest on Dean's arm.

"Fried to a crisp and dripping with goodness sounds like one hell of a breakfast Dean, I think I'll give the cereal a miss for today."

Dean actually physically gulped as Cas released his arm and settled back into his seat, blowing gently on his coffee. Soon the kitchen was filled with the tantalizing sounds of sausages and bacon sizzling happily in a pan as Castiel watched Dean crack an egg into the same pan to fry it with the meat. There was a peacefulness to Dean, working with the food, that Castiel had not seen in a very long time, if ever, and he could not take his eyes off of the cook. 

"I hope you're hungry Cas."

"Very", Cas replied breathlessly.

The eagerness struck Castiel with surprise, it wasn't just the hunger, it was the hunger to try something Dean had made. As Dean laid the two plates of cardiac nightmares down, he tried to stifle the nerves he felt building. It was only breakfast, and even if he'd served Cas cardboard it would be better than the 'healthy' cereal Sam and him usually had, but he needed Cas to like it. The two men stared at each other, trying to read what the other was thinking. Castiel didn't ever want to stop looking at the rush which colored Dean's face from the joy of cooking and the faint nerves of presenting what he'd made. Dean scrutinized every inch of Castiel's face searching for a sign of disgust but all he found was eagerness staring right back at him. Castiel's stomach let out a loud rumble.

"We should eat, Cas, before it gets cold."

"Yeah, yes, um of course. Thank you Dean."

They dug into their breakfasts and Dean grinned down at his plate as Castiel's sounds of appreciation reached his ears. If he wasn't so hungry, and wasn't so painfully aware of his actions, Dean might have run through the bunker whooping and hollering in delight at the pride he felt for pulling off a decent breakfast for Cas.

"Now we have a problem Dean. How will I ever go back to that stuff that Sam eats for breakfast? You've completely ruined it for me."

Cas grinned conspiratorially at Dean, who couldn't help but grin back and leaned in towards Cas and said with a wink, "guess I'll just have to make you breakfast every morning then."

"Then I'd have to go jogging with Sam if you're going to feed me this everyday."

"There we go Cas, we found a point for running. So you can eat whatever you want and still stay fit, not a bad idea, pity about you know, the running part."

"You're cooking would definitely make the running worth it."

Dean started to laugh and Cas stared at him with a look of confusion which turned into a bemused smile as Dean's humor affected him. 

"Dean? … What? What's so funny."

"Just… just the- " Dean took a deep breath to compose himself, "just the idea of me here at the stove, you out jogging then coming home to a cooked breakfast, it's so domestic, I'd probably wear one of those 'kiss the chef' aprons."

The two men both fell into fits of laughter and they both even let out a few giggles, but the laughter subsided to a sad silence as they both realised that maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Cas let out a final, withering chuckle as the humor left him.

"Not for us though Cas, huh," Dean gave Cas a friendly pat on the shoulder, "we'd miss the demons with our morning coffee too much."

"Yeah."

Neither of their smiles were as natural as they had been a moment before and the silence between them grew thicker.

Sam walked in to the kitchen, pouring with sweat, and headed to the sink for some water. He looked at the two men sitting opposite each other, staring down at their empty plates and rolled his eyes. The smell of the leftover fried bacon was strong and made his stomach rumble but he got out a bowl for his cereal anyway. 

"Hey Sammy."

"How was your run Sam?"

"Hey, yeah it was good Cas, you should come out with me on a run sometime, then you'd have a reason for Dean cooking you breakfast every morning."

Dean and Castiel's heads flew up and their eyes met to stare soppily at each other, their smiles were distant and dreamy with the shared joke. Usually Sam would cough to let them know that he was still in the room, but this time he let them continue to stare. His legs hurt from the extra running he'd been doing but he stayed standing and let the men have their moment, although it was more like an eternity. Eventually Dean remembered that his brother was leaning against the counter eating a bowl of cereal, and trying to hold in his awkward third-wheelness.

Dean coughed noisily, "guess you better get started back up on the translations Cas. I'll wash up here."

"Don't worry about the dishes Dean, you go help Cas. I'll do the dishes after I've had my breakfast."

Dean stared at Sam with his mouth hanging open.

"I'll be in the study, you can come and help any time you want. Thank you for the breakfast Dean, it was really great."

Cas made a hasty exit from the kitchen. Dean continued to stare at his brother.

"You never do the dishes."

"Well that's why I thought I'd offer-"

"Bullshit. Why?

"Seriously Dean, you think I need a fucking motive to do the dishes?"

"Yeah I think you do. Like you need one for all the extra running you're doing, or the extra time you're spending in your room. You don't even eat meals with us anymore. What the fuck is up with you? Is it…", Dean stared down at his feet as he continued hesitantly, "Is it Cas?"

Sam put his hands up, palms facing Dean, "No, what? no way Dean, Cas is great, I love having him around and he's… he makes you happy too and that's all I need. I just need some space for myself, that's all. It’s not Cas, how could you even think that."

The relief from Dean was palpable as he coughed awkwardly, still unable to look up at his brother. He finally raised his eyes, "well I guess, if you're offering, and Cas does need some help through there, yeah ok, you can do the dishes. Thanks Sam."

As Dean wandered off to help Castiel in the study Sam punched the air at the small victory.

  


#### 8 days left

"Let's have a break, open a couple of beers. You two up for it?"

Dean raised his eyes from the book he'd been pretending to read and grinned at his brother, "good idea Sammy."

"A rest from this research sounds ideal", Cas said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

The three men left the study and headed in search for bottles of beer and more comfortable chairs. The break from research had them all in high spirits and Cas listened intently to Dean who was animatedly telling the story of a hunt him, his brother and their father had been on in Dallas.

"Well how did you escape?" Cas asked with enthusiasm as Dean took a break in his story to sip at his beer. Cas was on the edge of his seat, eyes wide in anticipation. Dean gulped at the attention and brought the beer to his lips again. Castiel's gaze followed the bottle to his lips, and then hovered on Dean's lips for an instant before darting away.

"Sammy eventually finished his homework and managed to turn up and burn the bones while me and Dad were, uh, distracting the spirit."

"Distracting it huh? Yeah I guess it did get pretty distracted with flinging you both across the room."

Dean and Castiel both turned in unison and blinked at Sam. There was an unsaid, "yeah guys I'm here too", hanging over them but Sam let it slide. Dean once again lifted his bottle to his lips, but lowered it without taking a sip as he frowned slightly at the almost full bottle which Cas caressed with his fingers.

"I'm going to get another beer," Sam said standing up, "want another one?"

Dean and Castiel both shook their heads and stared at their own beer bottles.

"So Cas, you must have some pretty interesting stories, being like a billion years old… let's hear some…"

Dean leaned back in his chair, grinning at Castiel. Cas looked thoughtfully at the ground before lifting his blue eyes slowly to Dean's and saying with complete honesty in his voice, "nothing interesting happened in my life until I pulled you out of hell Dean. You were the best thing to ever happen to me."

A flush covered Dean's cheeks that wasn't from the beer as he tried to calm his galloping heart rate. Castiel’s eyes widened at Dean as if he were caught in the headlights of a car as his stomach churned anxiously at just how honest he'd been. They both took gulps from their beers and let the silence settle cloyingly around them.

Sam reappeared with a six pack, instantly felt the tension in the room and sighed sadly as his hair hid the disappointment on his face.

  


#### 1 week left

"Sam's down interrogating Crowley _again_? I don't understand how he can put up with that asshole for so long."

"I'm pretty sure he's had good practice", Castiel replied with a grin.

Dean leaned back in his chair and stared at Cas with an awestruck impression, "Whoa Cas, did you… did you just make fun of me? I'm impressed... and a little hurt... you really think I’m an asshole?”

Castiel looked up at Dean quickly, his heart beat increasing erratically as he realised what he’d just said, Dean brought out an all too casual attitude in him. “No, no, of course not, I just...” Cas raised his eyes upwards and squinted, “I’m not sure why I wanted to tease you. Your human habits must be rubbing off on me.”

Dean laughed at the confused expression on Castiel’s face but the laughter died in his throat as a great column of books fell heavily onto Cas.

”Cas!? Cas? Holy shit, are you ok?”

A groan could be heard coming from the mess of paper as Dean leapt over to dig Castiel out. He frantically pulled at the heavy tomes and tossed them away as if they weighed no more than air until he saw an expanse of tanned skin with a fringing of dark hair. Castiel’s neck was bared to Dean with a bruise beginning to blossom just on his throat, Dean kept his hands busy removing more books to stop his trembling fingers from reaching out and gently tracing the soft skin where the bruise was forming.

”Cas, talk to me, you ok?”

The books tumbled to the ground as Cas brought his hand up to his head and moaned softly. Unsteadily Cas got to his feet, letting the last of the heavy books that had covered him fall to the floor. Dean stood up too, cautiously watching Cas swaying like a drunk, they both reached silently for each other and dug their fingers into each other’s shirts for support. Castiel looked sadly down at the wreckage all around them as centuries old books lay with broken spines on the floor, their pages spilling out.

”Well there goes my organisation.

They were still gripping onto each other and breathing deeply from the excitement of the cascade of books. But neither of them loosened their fingers or took a step away, Cas closed his eyes and moaned in pain again, Dean raised his other hand to the back of Castiel’s head and gently guided Cas to rest his head on Dean’s shoulder. Cas groaned again when Dean removed his hand from the back of his head. Dean’s eyes went wide as his mind raced, should he out his hand back onto Cas’s head, he wanted to, he couldn’t deny he wanted to make Cas feel better... and friends wanted to make their other friends feel better, that was all he was doing.

The contented sound Cas made when Dean’s hand stroked the back of his head sent a tingle through his body and his heart fist bumped the air. Cas allowed himself to enjoy the affection Dean gave him, and chased away the heartbreaking thoughts which haunted him, the harsh truths that Dean would never feel for him as he knew he felt for the hunter.

Dean shook his head slowly and let a tender smile form on his lips as he muttered, “you’re an idiot, Cas.”

  


#### 3 days left

They didn’t speak about it. That moment they’d shared. That moment where they simply held onto each other as the silence built around them, building a potential that neither of them could ignore any longer. They’d returned to their separate seats long before Sam had walked in to help with some research, but the air in the room had still been heavy with unsaid words.

For days after that moment they danced around each other, but that got increasingly difficult as for some reason Dean and Cas always ended up doing things together.

”Dude it’s my turn for laundry, Sam even showed me on a fucking chart.”

”But Sam said it was my turn to do it, and I haven’t done the laundry in a while so-”

”You haven’t done laundry in a while cos last time you did it you shrunk our pants,” Dean said sharply.

”I said I was sorry, yours were torn at the knee anyway.”

”Yeah well... I liked those jeans,” Dean said petulantly, crossing his arms.

The silence grew again and the memory of rough hands tenderly stroking through warm hair struck them both in the chest and blew the air out their lungs.

”I’ll help you with the laundry Cas.”

”Thank you Dean.”

As their clothes spun at the appropriate temperature, Dean leaned far too casually against the wall and cleared his throat. Cas looked at him expectantly, his eyes didn’t waver from Dean’s face for a moment even though no words left Dean’s mouth.

Finally Dean took a deep breath and said, “Cas I... I think something’s up with Sam.”

Cas slowly nodded his head and looked away from Dean.

”I agree with you, I’ve thought that ever since he forgot to open the front door for us and we had to spend most of the night in the car. I figured it might have something to do with Crowley so I followed him down to the dungeon one time and overheard some stuff...”Cas wrinkled his nose in thought.

”What kind of stuff?”

”Crowley was talking about locking people in closets, and Sam was saying it was all too obvious. Then Crowley said to steal people’s clothes so they’d have to stare at junk, Sam replied saying that was too weird. Then Crowley said him and Sam should take a trip away for a while and leave those two lovebugs completely alone for a while. I have no idea what species lovebugs are, but if we have an infestation I’d like to know.”

Dean had gone pale and Cas could see the faint sheen of sweat on the man’s forehead.

”But Crowley kept talking, he said, even if we leave them alone for a century they wouldn’t have the guts. Times a-ticking, you’re going to lose Moose.”

”Son of a bitch”, Dean breathed out.

”You understood what I just said?” Cas asked with raised eyebrows.

”Yeah, don’t you see, I think Sam’s got some kind of deal going on with Crowley to get information.”

”But Dean, Sam would never make a deal with Crowley.”

”Yeah you’re right... but he must be doing it for something important. He wouldn’t just do it for a dollar bet or something ridiculous like that-”

”But Dean... what is Sam betting against. If times running out, we need to help him.”

Dean beat his fists against the wall behind him and screwed his eyes shut. Cas took a step towards Dean, anxious of Dean’s reaction to the answer.

It’s... Cas it’s us, it’s...”

It was like a window had been opened and fresh air rushed into the room, the stale silences and awkward glances were chased away as clarity struck Cas with the intensity of a lightning strike. Dean opened his eyes and they looked at each other wearily, but for once completely unguarded. They couldn’t suppress the relief written on their faces in warm smiles.

”Oh,” said Cas.

”Yeah, oh.”

  


#### 2 days left

Cas dove into his research and completely immersed himself in the translations. Dean spent most of his time in the bunker archives, searching for books at Castiel’s request. And Sam sat in the middle of them both pulling out his hair in desperation. Dean figured that if Sam was in real trouble he’d have told them, so Cas trusted him and they continued to seemingly ignore each other.

Sam’s exasperation was enough to blind him to the easy brush of hands between Cas and Dean when they were handing over books. Or the warm glances when they did happen to be in the same room for a moment of time. Not that the prolonged glances were any different to how they’d acted before their enlightenment in the laundry room, but they held more meaning.

Dean patted his stomach noisily, “wow I’m hungry.”

Sam jumped up from his seat and said in a strained voice, “I’ll go get us lunch, you two sit here, take a break, talk, hang out, whatever. I’ll go to the store.”

”But you’ll be gone like an hour, I’m hungry now.” 

”Ok, well I’ll go cook us something-”

”You cook? aww Sammy, thanks for the offer but I’d like something that I can actually eat.”

”Sure, you cook, of course. Maybe Cas can help you make up something to eat?”

Cas had been hiding a snicker behind a big leather bound tome, he lifted his eyes over the edge of the book and said, “I’m ok waiting here for food. We can hang out for a bit Sam.”

Sam’s smile looked almost painful and Dean thought he could see a twitch on his brother’s left cheek.

”Sure Cas, we’ll just wait here. Without Dean.”

”Great”, Dean said, rubbing his hands together and making his way out the room. He caught sight of Castiel’s shoulders shaking from stifling laughter as Sam sighed the sigh of a man deeply lost in hopelessness, staring into a dismal future full of frustratingly unresolved sexual tension. Dean had to run to make sure his brother didn’t hear him giggling.

The smells of cooking food drifted into their research room, and Sam’s stomach growled. Cas smiled at how much more relaxed Sam seemed after chatting for a bit.

”You two coming through?” Dean yelled from the kitchen.

Cas and Sam both stood up and made their way down the hall to the kitchen.

Dean wasn’t sure if Cas and his brother had heard him, so he made his way out of the kitchen, heading for the research room.

Cas smiled at Dean who was approaching him, a little uneasily though as he could sense Sam’s tallness looming very close behind him. Suddenly hands struck Castiel’s back, pushing forcefully forwards, straight towards Dean.

Time suddenly stopped as the two men frantically wrapped their arms around each other. Castiel’s face fell against Dean’s chest as he stumbled in Dean’s embrace. Their arms tightened, clinging to keep a hold and enjoy the bliss of contact. As Cas looked up in to Dean’s eyes he could see reflected the same urge to close the little distance between them. But it was too soon, Sam was still freaking out over getting them together and Dean could not pass up the opportunity to mess with his brother so soon.

After a lifetime of gazing deeply into each other’s eyes, and letting fingers brush against arms, they finally separated.

Dean couldn’t remember how he used to act around Cas so he followed Castiel’s lead and mumbled unintelligible apologies down to the floor. His heart beat fast with how much he’d wanted to crash his lips onto Castiel’s and his cheeks blushed at his desperation.

Cas was having the same problems as he stopped mid-mumble to raise his head and stare intensely at Dean’s lips.

Sam’s eyes were wide as he said, ”sorry Cas, sorry, I’m so fucking sorry. Just tripped, sorry Cas.”

Dean recovered fantastically and grinned at his brother, “what, did you trip over your hair?”

Cas laughed quietly as he followed Dean into the kitchen. The mouthwateringly delicious aromas of food smelt almost as good as the intoxicatingly sweet smell of Dean, which Cas had noticed when his face had been squished into the hunter’s chest.

Dean glanced over to the doorway where his brother stood shaking his head like a deranged maniac, he grinned down at the plate in his hand and piled a heap of food onto it for Cas.

  


#### 1 day left

“We could try just telling Sam?”

”No way, that is a conversation with my brother that I want to put off for as long as possible.

”Well, we have to do something. We don’t know what Sam gets if he wins, but I’d hate to think what happens if he were to lose this bet.”

Dean pouted sadly.

”Dean? What’s wrong?”

Dean pouted harder.

”Dean... please...”

The worry in Castiel’s voice dissolved Dean’s pout as he sighed and said, “is that the only reason you’re... you know... with me, because Sam might be in trouble.”

Cas bit his lip to stop from laughing at the disheartened sag of Dean’s shoulders.

”For being one of the smartest men I’ve ever know, you really are an idiot Dean Winchester.”

Cas reached his hand over to Dean’s hand and gripped it tight, then raised their hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Dean’s hand. Dean’s eyes lit up at the contact, “Cas... I know what we can do.”

***

Their lips crashed together ferociously and Dean felt Cas smile into the kiss as their noses got squished with their enthusiasm. The hallway was a blur and Dean had no idea if what he’d just knocked over was a table or a pile of books, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the man writhing in his arms, running hot hands up and down his back.

Cas was high on Dean, his mouth buzzed with the taste of him. He moved his hands from Dean’s back and started to open up Dean’s pants.

”whoa Cas, whoa”, Dean muttered hotly into Castiel’s ear, “we gotta at least make it past the dungeon door.”

Dean sucked on Castiel’s earlobe as Cas sighed impatiently. Cas hooked his fingers into the waist band of Dean’s pants and pulled him further down the hall, the two men kept their eyes locked on each other, the air between their gaze sizzled.

The intensity grew too much to bear and their faces flew towards each other again, lips and teeth and tongues colliding. Castiel’s hands were discovering as much of Dean’s body as they could find, and Dean was fascinated by the tiny moans Cas made through the kiss when he ran his hands through his hair.

They were past the doorway. It had lasted barely a moment but they both felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from their shoulders. They crashed into walls and doors and books and tables and could have crashed into God himself for all they knew as they continued down the hallway in their own twisted waltz to Dean’s room.

Cas fumbled desperately to open Dean’s bedroom door without breaking the kiss which after a few moments he succeeded at. Once they were in the room they broke apart and stared at each other, panting heavily. Once they left the room they’d have some explaining to do, and it wasn’t going to be easy going, the two of them in a relationship. But as they continued to stare into each others eyes they both came to the same, silent conclusion, _we’re making it up as we go along_. Dean closed the door on the carnage they’d left in their wake, and turned back around with a smile to Cas to enjoy their momentary utopia.

  


#### 1 day later

“So did you get the info you needed?”

“What?” Sam said, looking down at his brother with confusion.

You know, the deal you made with Crowley.”

“Oh, it was just a bet.”

Cas entered the room and handed both hunters a mug of coffee. Sam smiled at Cas for the coffee but his smile grew wider at the arm Dean slung naturally around Castiel’s waist.

“Yeah but what did you bet for? A full translation, some demon info, how about our very own hell hound?”

“I won a dollar,” Sam shrugged.

“Son of a bitch.”


End file.
